


Ghost of Jealousy

by atticess



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, Drugs, Other, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Himchanem nigdy nie kierowała zazdrość. Sam przed sobą nawet nie mógłby się przyznać, że coś takiego poczuł gdy dowiedział się o nadchodzącym ślubie swojego przyjaciela. Musiał coś zrobić - nie dlatego, że bał się jego straty, ale ponieważ gangster zwyczajnie nie powinien zakładać rodziny.To był właśnie powód, dla którego ich mała rodzina nie miała prawa przetrwać.





	Ghost of Jealousy

Przeprowadzki nigdy nie były proste. Nawet pozbawionemu korzeni członkowi marginesu społecznego, co regularnie zmienia swoje miejsce zamieszkania, nigdy nie przychodziło to łatwo. Zawsze pozostawał z nim lęk, że ktoś odkryje coś niepożądanego albo towarzyszył jeszcze gorszy do zaakceptowania dyskomfort w nowym miejscu.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Himchan nie potrafił zatrzymać się i podziwiać obitych boazerią obcych ścian. Przemierzał długie korytarze, mówiąc sobie, że najprościej będzie znaleźć kogoś i porozmawiać. Nie zastanawiał się długo, od razu na swojego rozmówcę wybierając Daehyuna. W końcu chłopak ostatnio miał ciężki czas, a nikt inny w tej chwili nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany niesieniem mu pomocy tak jak on.

Słysząc głos dochodzący z jednego z pokoi, bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi. Dawno uznali, że przestają pukać w nieoficjalnych sytuacjach - była to zbyt głośna oznaka szacunku, o ktorego istnieniu dobrze wiedzieli bez podobnych znaków.

W gabinecie identycznym do każdego innego, pełnego zakurzonych książek, wyblakłych zdjęć nieznajomych oraz zapachu starej szafy, odnalazł prędko przeglądającego dokumenty Yongguka wraz z towarzyszącym mu milczącym Jongupem. Głosy, które słyszał, dochodziły z podającej lokalne informacje stacji radiowej. Gdyby nie to, sala pogrążyłaby się w głuchej ciszy, bo nawet obecny kurz pochłonąłby echo ich oddechów. Yongguk, w przeciwieństwie do tego jak zdarzało mu się zazwyczaj robić, teraz nawet do siebie nie szeptał. Nauczył się aby w nerwowych sytuacjach nie wydawać z siebie najlżejszych dźwięków, co widocznie wdało się w nawyk także pozostałym członkom.

Po chwili, gdy skrzypienie drzwi już do niego dotarło, podniósł badawcze spojrzenie na gościa. Światło odbijało się w jego okularach do czytania, nadając mu typowo nauczycielski, złowieszczy wygląd. Nie potrzebował dokładnych oględzin, zmierzył go jedynie przelotnie i z jakby bardziej rozluźnionym wyrazem twarzy wrócił do swoich papierów, spoglądając na mężczyznę tylko w czasie rozmowy.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś - orzekł. - Mieliśmy właśnie coś ustalić.

Bez zbędnych tłumaczeń sięgnął po jedną z zajmujących całą powierzchnię biurka kartkę, a Himchan zajął w tym czasie wolne miejsce na przeciwko. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się jak wywołany do dyrektora niesforny uczeń, chociaż przecież jego zachowaniu nie dało się nic zarzucić. Ujął świstek i przeleciał po nim wzrokiem, jednocześnie słuchając wyjaśnień Yongguka.

\- Kilka dni temu pojawiła się niezła propozycja. Niby nic takiego, ale wysoko się ceni, skoro zamierza tyle zapłacić. Roboty nie jest dużo. Wynagrodzenie niemałe. - Zrobił krótką przerwę i wskazał na pismo trzymane przez przyjaciela. - Poszukałem czegoś na temat naszego towaru. Ma niekoreańskie, ale bardzo popularne nazwisko. Znalazłem go tylko dlatego, że kiedyś mu pomogliśmy. Żyje całkiem niedaleko stąd.

\- Brzmi dobrze - uznał szef, wczytując się w informacje na temat mężczyzny, którego istnienie bardzo komuś się nie podobało. - Jakie są "ale"?

Yongguk ściągnął okulary płynnym ruchem i ciężko wypuścił powietrze. Miało to służyć rozluźnieniu się i okazaniu swego niezadowolenia z duszności pomieszczenia, ale wyglądało bardziej dramatycznie niż początkowo zamierzał.

\- Za trzy dni podpisujemy kontrakt z tamtym zgredem. Nie koliduje to ze sobą, bo możemy przygotowania rozpocząć w każdym momencie, ale myślenie o dwóch sporych skokach na raz mogłoby osłabić naszą produktywność.

\- Jeśli to by ode mnie zależało, nawet zaraz mógłbym jechać wpakować mu kulkę w łeb.

Oboje odwrócili zainteresowane spojrzenia w odpowiedzi na to zuchwałe oświadczenie. Jongup, który wcześniej w skupieniu obserwował jak lód topnieje w jego szklance, teraz nagle postanowił wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie na głos. Światło i cienie tańczyły na jego twarzy, to pogłębiając zapadłe policzki, to rozświetlając granatowe refleksy na grzywce, dodając mu bardziej demonicznego wyglądu. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zwróciło uwagę obu mężczyzn, było jego spojrzenie. Brutalność i brak litości w sprawie morderstw Jongupa nie stanowiły żadnego sekretu, lecz tym razem jego wzrok wskazywał na coś więcej niż chęć sprawdzenia swoich sił. Przywoływał na myśl kota, który zabija nie po to, aby się najeść, bo w końcu pożywienia ma pod dostatkiem, ale dla samej przyjemności z zabijania. Owszem, Jongup potrafił być okrutny - ale nie słynął z zabawiania się ofiarami.

\- Skąd ten pośpiech, Jongup? - spytał Kim, w ofensywie krzyżując ramiona. - Nie mam pojęcia jakie masz intencje. Jeśli chcesz poćwiczyć, zostaje ci tylko strzelnica albo dzikie kaczki. Nie pozwolę ci zabijać bez powodu ani tym bardziej nas wkopać.

\- Poza tym - wtrącił Yongguk. Przez chwilę jego twarz rozświetlił triumfalny błysk. - Przyszły pan młody nie powinien się przemęczać.

Próbując odkryć sens tych słów, Himchan rzucił obojgu pytające spojrzenie. Dumna postawa Banga wyrażająca jedynie jadowicie cyniczne "a nie mówiłem?" w jakiś dziwny sposób kontrastowała z każdym słowem coraz bardziej chowającego się w fotelu Jongupa. Chociaż ramiona miał szeroko rozłożone, a chudymi palcami wygrywał jakiś niemy rytm, mordercze spojrzenie nagle wygasło, pozostawiwszy go jeszcze bardziej pozbawionego człowieczeństwa niż wcześniej.

Uznając, że żaden z nich sam z siebie nic mu nie powie, ponownie obrzucił każdego oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem i zadał wiszące w pomieszczeniu pytanie.

\- Jak to: pan młody?

\- To ty nie wiesz? - Choć wypowiedź skierowana była do Himchana, Yongguk ani na chwilę nie przestawał łypać spode łba na winnego pod oknem. - Casanova przeleciał córkę mafiosa, po czym na haju się jej oświadczył. A co na to ojczulek? To staroświecki facet, małżeństwo traktuje jak biznes, a skoro może nam ufać w sprawie interesów, to zaufa i w sprawie córki. Przychylnie rozpatrzył nasze warunki i z łatwością się zgodził. Wygląda więc na to, że córka największego gangstera miasta wkrótce nie będzie już panną Kwon, a panią Moon Jongupa.

Po wysłuchaniu całego oskarżenia Himchan niechętnie odwrócił się i również spojrzał na przyjaciela. Szykując się do swojej obrony, Jongup płynnym ruchem schylił się po szklankę, po czym, irytująco powoli, wziął kilka łyków. Niby delektując się ciepłym już drinkiem, zmrużył oczy. Czując za swoimi plecami sięgającą zenitu frustrację zwykle opanowanego Yongguka, Kim czekał na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony przyjaciela.

\- Gdyby nie ja, stary do tej pory zastanawiałby się co robić, a tak przynajmniej mamy go z głowy. Podziękujesz mi za trzy dni, kiedy spojrzysz na ilość zer na naszym koncie.

Rozmowę zakończył ostentacyjnym odłożeniem naczynia na stół głośniej niż było to wymagane. Nie czekał nawet na wybuch szefa, który równie dobrze mógł nigdy nie nastąpić, i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie.

Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a delikatny podmuch zdmuchnął z twarzy Yongguka jego niesforne kosmyki, Himchan uznał, że znajomy jest już poza zasięgiem słuchu i odważył się na zadanie kilku pytań.

\- Dlaczego przemilczał to przede mną?

\- A nie wściekłbyś się? - spytał gorzko. - Nagle jeden z twoich zaufanych ludzi i na dodatek przyjaciel, morderca, diler, milioner, ogłasza obojętnie, że oświadczył się kobiecie, którą widział dwa razy na oczy, tobie oczywiście nie powiedziawszy ani słowa. Gdyby chociaż wcześniej mieli jakiś romans, zrozumiałbym. Ale oni spotkali się gdy wpadła do ojca na spotkaniu, a drugi raz już w łóżku. - W chwili zawahania zdecydował się włączyć komputer. Nic tak nie psuło wystroju starodawnego gabinetu jak kable od internetu oraz wielki monitor, jednak Himchan wiedział, że nie taki był cel nowej miejscówki. - To zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nim? Tak, no wiesz, bez żadnych oskarżeń, jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem? Albo, nie wiem, drużba z panem młodym?

Ostatnia uwaga najwidoczniej nie przypadła mu do gustu, jednak po krótkiej chwili doszedł do wniosku, iż w obecnej sytuacji komentarz nabrał wiecej sensu. W końcu wesele gangstera to musiałoby być coś - jednak żaden z nich nie wyobrażał sobie Jongupa pod krawatem zmierzającego do urzędu.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Coś przede mna ukrywa. To ty masz z nim lepszy kontakt, więc może gdybyś spróbował...

Himchan nerwowo poruszył się w fotelu. Sam nie wiedział, co wywołało u niego takie zmieszanie, ale w jakiś sposób myśl o rozmowie ze zdenerwowanym i zniecierpliwionym Moonem go przerażała. Nie chodziło o to, że mężczyzna spał z bronią w szafce nocnej, a mordował z dziecięcą łatwością, zarówno tradycyjnie, gołymi rękami czy nawet spojrzeniem. Znali się od dzieciństwa, ufali sobie, więc nie to stanowiło problem. Kim zwyczajnie miał wrażenie, że gdyby zrobił coś niestosownego, Jongup zamknąłby się w sobie, a oni straciliby całe jego zaufanie.

\- Nie może tego zrobić ktoś inny?

\- Wyobrażasz sobie Chodzącą Depresję Daehyuna udzielającego rad Jongupowi? Oczywiście, do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Ale jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi, sam musisz je zdobyć. Jak na lidera przystało.

Zdobyć odpowiedzi. Himchan powtórzył to kilka razy, dopóki dwa słowa nie zabrzmiały dla niego jak rozkaz. Może to był klucz? Nie będzie musiał o nic pytać Jongupa, jeśli sam wcześniej rozwiąże całą tajemnicę. Tyle że w całym tym zamieszaniu nie wiedział nawet jak brzmiało pytanie. Pech chciał, że był tylko gangsterem, a do detektywa lub nawet psychologa czytającego ludzi jak otwarte księgi było mu zdecydowanie daleko. Szkoda tylko, że nawet własnego przyjaciela nie znał w połowie tak dobrze jak ludzi, z którymi zawierał interesy.

\- Kim jest ten człowiek, za którego głowę tyle chcą?

Trudno było powiedzieć czy to światło monitora, czy błysk determinacji odbił się w oczach Yongguka. Nagle całe zirytowanie opuściło jego twarz, ustępując miejsca urzędowemu skupieniu.

\- Ma na nazwisko Yoshida - rzucił krótko, przychylnie rozważając zmianę tematu. - Co w zasadzie i tak nic ci nie mówi. Dobiliśmy kiedyś targu i myślałem, że zapadł się pod ziemię, a tymczasem on nawet nie zmienił adresu.

\- Wiesz dlaczego chcą się go pozbyć? - spytał Himchan, na myśli mając jednak reakcję swojego przyjaciela, nie oficjalne zlecenie. Równie dobrze to mógł być przypadek - ale znał Jongupa na tyle, że nie potrafił jego zachowania uznać za nieistotną zmianę.

Bang pokręcił głową, choć instynktownie rozejrzał się za informacjami. Wiedział, że nie było żadnych wiecej połączeń z nimi, a zapędy klientów rzadko kiedy ich interesowały, nawet jeśli to nie zabójstwa na zlecenie były ich głównym celem.

Jeśli odpowiedź była ukryta gdzieś na wyciągnięcie ręki, niezidentyfikowany hałas skutecznie odwrócił ich uwagę od zadania. Zgodnie spojrzeli na sufit, a następnie wymienili krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie. Odbyli milczącą rozmowę dotyczącą pozostawienia rozjuszonego Jongupa samego w wielkim domu oraz gotowości do podjęcia natychmiastowego działania. Zanim Yongguk zdążył zareagować, Himchan był już w drodze na piętro. Jego pośpiech miał dwa źródła; pierwsze to oczywiście zmartwienie towarzyszem, a drugie irracjonalny lęk przed przemierzaniem długich korytarzy samotnie.

Kim nadal nie zapoznał się z planem domu, co znacznie utrudniało jego każde działanie. Nie musiał jednak długo zastanawiać się, gdzie może być Jongup, gdyż ten od razu dał o sobie znać, ponownie hałasując. Bez zbędnego zastanowienia się, Himchan wpadł do pokoju z zamiarem powstrzymania mężczyzny przed tym, co tylko miał zamiar zrobić. Wydawało mu się, że nie robił nic groźnego czy podejrzanego - poza wywracaniem salonu do góry nogami.

Orientując się, że może chodzić tylko o jedną rzecz, Himchan skierował się ku wieszakowi na kluczyki po lewej stronie. Zaaferowany Jongup nawet nie dostrzegł jego obecności, więc kręcąc nimi na palcu zdecydował głośno dać o sobie znać.

\- Tego szukasz?

Moon podniósł na niego zaciekawione spojrzenie i z niejaką satysfakcją zgarnął przedmiot. Stając na odległość wyciągniętej dłoni, nim zniknął w odmętach mrocznego korytarza, rzucił jeszcze konspiracyjnym szeptem:

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w zachodnim Seulu? 

Nie musiał słyszeć odpowiedzi. Tak zapraszający, a z lekka wyzywający ton mówił sam przez się. W takiej sytuacji Himchan mógł zrobić tylko jedno, zważywszy, że gdy emocje opadają, Jongup zawsze staje się skorszy do rozmów. Nie minęła chwila, a w półmroku z przyjemnością zaczął przyglądać się rozczulającemu uśmiechowi z jakim towarzysz odpalał silnik starego motocykla. Usadowił się z tyłu, tym razem pomijając takie drobiazgi jak kask - na kilka dni przed ważną sytuacją Jongup nie pozwoli ich zabić, więc i tak nie będzie mu potrzebny.

Himchan musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu nocnych przejażdżek bez konkretnego celu. Sam nigdy nie lubił się wybierać na podobny podbój miasta, a całą ekipą okazję do tego mieli ostatnio kilka miesięcy wcześniej z powodu ciągłego zapracowania. Nigdy też nie czuł potrzeby aby poprosić kogoś o wybranie się razem z nim, zwłaszcza w ostatnich tygodniach, kiedy musieli skupić się na obowiązkach. Dopiero z zawrotną prędkością przemierzając podmiejskie uliczki, zorientował się, że i jemu potrzebna była okazja do całkowitego oczyszczenia umysłu.

Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo brakowało mu tego uczucia, dopóki znów nie miał z nim do czynienia. Czasami odbierający oddech wiatr targający jego włosy i kurtkę, świadomość przemijającego obok miasta i Jongup co jakiś czas dodający gazu z sobie tylko zrozumiałym poziomem satysfakcji. Właśnie dla takich momentów Himchan nie żałował, że zdecydował się powierzyć swoje życie wiecznej wolności. Jej nigdy nie było za wiele.

Dopóki światła miasta nie oślepiły ich w oddali, oczarowanie pięknem bezchmurnej nocy i nieograniczonej prędkości nie znikało ani na minutę. Odetchnął głęboko gdy Moon został zmuszony do zwolnienia przed rozciągającym się przed nimi korkiem. Poczuł jak mięśnie mężczyzny spinają się w zirytowaniu i czując, że jakoś będzie musiał zdusić jego atak gniewu w zarodku, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zwróciło to jego uwagę, co oznaczało, że Himchan miał wolne pole do manewru.

\- Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy - przypomniał, niby beznamiętnie, jakby mu nie zależało nawet na reakcji przyjaciela. - Ładna dzisiaj noc. Możemy się na chwilę zatrzymać.

Chociaż Himchan nie sądził, że towarzysz go posłucha, ten posłusznie odsunął się nieco do tyłu i skierował wzrok w stronę rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Powoli przeczesał włosy spracowaną dłonią, a następnie, wyczuwając narastające napięcie, zdecydował się coś powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj panująca cisza nikomu nie przeszkadzała, niezależnie od tego, co ją wywołało - czy to było niezręczne zawahanie towarzyszące nieśmiesznemu żartowi, czy odgłos po upadku ostatniego martwego ciała na zimną posadzkę.

\- Pojechałeś ze mną, bo chciałeś porozmawiać czy żeby mnie powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś głupiego?

\- Oba - rzekł krótko.

Od razu uznał, że lepiej nie ukrywać prawdy. Nie chodziło o to, że kłamiąc mógłby podburzyć jego zaufanie, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że zniekształcanie rzeczywistości na rzecz dobra któregokolwiek z członków było usprawiedliwione. Celem Himchana zwyczajnie nie były podchody ani długoterminowa taktyka, nawet jeśli to byłby najrozsądniejszy plan. W ostatnich dniach wyjątkowo się spieszyli, dlatego i w tym przypadku tempo było jak najbardziej wskazane. Chociaż, paradoksalnie, właśnie w tej chwili próbowali zwolnić. 

\- Więc naprawdę zamierzasz się z nią ożenić? - ciągnął.

\- Czy ja wiem? Nie znam dziewczyny, nie byłem do końca poczytalny kiedy to zrobiłem. Ona chyba też, zważywszy na to jak szybko się zgodziła. Za to jej ojciec już tak. Twierdzi, że zapewnił jej godne życie... oczywiście godne finansowo - sprostował.

\- A ty? - Himchan przestraszył się, że może zadał pytanie zbyt szybko, skoro nie od razu otrzymał odpowiedź.

\- A ja mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy aby się tym nie martwić. - Jego krzywy uśmiech zaigrał w odbiciu przedniego lusterka. Kim poczuł w tym momencie nieprzyjemny dreszcz, uświadamiający go, że jeśli tak uśmiechał się do tej dziewczyny, nie miała prawa odrzucić oświadczyn. Gdyby jemu posłał równie czarujący gest, pewnie nawet on zgodziłby się od razu.

Jednak poza nieobliczalnym urokiem osobistym przyjaciela dostrzegł w tym grymasie coś więcej. Był nieco władczy, nieco arogancki, ale pod tym wszystkim pełen okrutnej satysfakcji. Jakby nie żałował żadnej ofiary jaką poświęcił aby zdobyć taką sumę - czasami ofiary, która zwyczajnie znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie i niekoniecznie zasługiwała na tak podły los.

\- Nie o to pytałem. Co ty myślisz o tej dziewczynie?

Himchan poczuł, jak mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami.

\- A co mam o niej sądzić? Jest ładna, ma wpływowego ojca, ale to tyle. Nawet jej nie znam.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy bardziej skierowana do siebie niż do niego wymknęła mu się propozycja poznania jej. Od razu dotarło do niego, jak niedorzecznie to zabrzmiało - on, pies w gangu, mający umówić się na randkę w jakiejś przytulnej, podmiejdkiej kawiarence. Nawet nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Oczywiście, pewnie byłoby to najlepsze wyjście. Może nawet Jongup odkryłby w tej dziewczynie coś, co mogłoby go przekonać do małżeństwa, a nawet jeśli nie, przynajmniej miałby świadomość, kim dokładnie była jego niedoszła narzeczona.

\- Himchan, nie ożenię się z nią - uznał stanowczo, jakby błagającym tonem zmieniwszy zdanie. - Będę musiał to jakoś wytłumaczyć jej ojcu, no trudno, już moja w tym głowa. Nie pociągnę was do odpowiedzialności za mnie, to na pewno. Ale nie mogę zepsuć życia dziewczynie, która sama nie wiedziała, na co się pisze. Niech znajdzie normalnego męża i trzyma się z daleka od problemów z prawem. Tylko tyle mogę jej życzyć. Wyjdzie na tym najlepiej.

\- Nawet nie spróbujesz? - dopytywał. Wiedział, że nie powinien był się sprzeczać, bo Jongup miał rację. Choćby jej uczucie do mężczyzny było silniejsze niż im się wydawało, jej bezpieczeństwo musiało pozostać na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Nie ożenię się z nią - powtórzył - bo kocham kogoś innego. - Chwilę ciszy można było uznać za koniec tematu, dopóki faktycznego skwitowania nie poprzedził jego suchy śmiech; na tyle szorstki, że nie miał w sobie nic wspólnego ze zwykłym, radosnym śmiechem. - Spytaj Zelo. Zna ją jak własną siostrę.

Zanim rozwinął swoją myśl, jego niewypowiedziane myśli zagłuszył ryk silnika. Uznawszy, że powiedział już wszystko, a może nawet za dużo, Jongup skierował się do ich celu między stojącymi w korku samochodami. Kolejny raz owiał ich zapach letniej nocy niesiony wraz z całymi zanieczyszczeniami miasta. Nie przejmowali się tylko dlatego, że oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, iż nic już nie może ich bardziej zatruć - choć może, biorąc pod uwagę troskę o obcą dziewczynę, pozostała w nich jeszcze odrobina człowieczeństwa.

W centrum zawitali o wiele krócej niż początkowo planowali, nawet jeśli miała to być tylko spontaniczna, nieplanowana wycieczka. Do samego przystanku ani nawet obrzeży Seulu Himchan zdecydował się nie zadawać żadnych więcej pytań. Już ta krótka wymiana zdań przysporzyła mu za wielki natłok myśli.

Jak zareaguje jej ojciec kiedy Jongup zerwie zaręczyny? Nawet jeśli nie zaczął jeszcze planowania wielkiego wesela, coś musiał już sobie poukładać. Pozbył się z utrzymania pozostałych dzieci, a tu nagle zjawiła się okazja do oddania w inne ręce ostatniej córki. Co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że było to tylko nieporozumienie? Nie będzie miał już prawa ingerować we wcześniej zawarte układy, jednak zawsze będzie mógł stracić do nich zaufanie lub nawet spróbować zemścić się w jakiś sposób gdy już nic nie będzie ich łączyć. Może naprawdę lepszym wyjściem byłby skromny ślub, bardziej podobny i tak do interesów niż czegokolwiek wspólnego z prawdziwą miłością.

I to ostatnie zdanie... Himchan nigdy nie podejrzewał nawet, że Jongup byłby w stanie się w kimś szczerze zakochać. Przypominał bardziej typa poszukującego przygód, panienek na jedną noc gdy dosięgnie go samotność, ale nie stałego związku, jak solidnego gruntu pod nogami. Takie fundamenty stanowiły dla niego pieniądze, a gdy miał już ich pod dostatkiem, praca nie była źródłem utrzymania, a jedynie czystą przyjemnością. Czy ktoś hobbystycznie łamiący prawo mógłby obdarzyć kogokolwiek prawdziwą miłością?

Gdy powrócili, posiadłość zdawała się być pogrążona w śmiertelnym śnie. Nawet najdrobniejsze światło nie błysnęło w żadnym oknie, symbolizując czyjąś bezsenność. A przecież doskonale wiedzieli, że żaden z obecnych nie zaśnie tej ani żadnej innej nocy spokojnie.

Ledwo Jongup zdążył wyjąć kluczyki ze stacyjki, już zniknął bezszelestnie w mroku korytarza. Himchan westchnął cicho i sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni. Słabe światło latarki nadawało cieniom jeszcze bardziej widomowy wygląd, ale on dzielnie zmierzał do swojego celu. Doskonale wiedział, co powinien był zrobić, a nieobecność Yongguka w biurze tylko ułatwiała mu zadanie.

Najciszej jak tylko potrafił zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie rozejrzał się po pogrążonym w mroku pomieszczeniu. Jedynym co wskazywało na obecność nowych właścicieli w pokoju były puste szklanki oraz rozrzucone wszędzie dokomenty. Himchan szybko doszedł do wniosku, że najszybszym sposobem na odnalezienie czegoś przydatnego będzie wcześniejsze uporządkowanie kserówek, co już samo w sobie stanowiło niemałe wyzwanie. Może nie było to proste, ale nie było też niemożliwe.

Większość informacji usłyszał już wcześniej od pozostałych członków albo nawet samodzielnie musiał je odnaleźć. Na pamięć znał umowę z Kwonem, która miała zapewnić im spokój na dobre kilka miesięcy. Każdy szczegół został starannie dopracowany, po to tylko, aby mężczyzna zdobył ich zaufanie i zaakceptował porozumienie. Kto by się spodziewał, że najsilniejszym argumentem za będą nie do końca świadome oświadczyny jednego z nich z jego córką?

Dominującą część stanowiły wszelkie pomoce w postaci danych statystycznych, najróżniejszych planów miasta oraz życiorysów ich byłych wspólników. Sam Himchan nie miał pojęcia, do czego kiedykolwiek zostanie to wykorzystane, ale w żaden sposób nie chciał lekceważyć sposobu działania jego prawej ręki, Yongguka. Wspólnie daleko ich zaprowadzili, a gdyby nie przygotowanie Banga, mogliby nawet nie dożyć następnego dnia.

W końcu w oczy rzuciła mu się kartka, z jaką miał do czynienia już wcześniej. W sporym skrócie, zwięźle i krótko, aby miało to jak najwięcej sensu, zapisano na niej wszelkie niezbędne informacje dotyczące mężczyzny, za jakiego głowę wystawiono niemałe pieniądze. Himchan pamiętał dzień, w którym dobili targu, rok, może dwa lata wcześniej. Doskonale pamiętał, że była to uczciwa i czysta umowa, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile nielegalne układy mogą być sprawiedliwe. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć irytującego wrażenia, iż to z innego powodu jego nazwisko zapadło mu w pamięć.

Jak się okazało, w chaosie miejsca pracy Yongguka było zaskakująco dużo porządku. Szybko złapał jego tok myślenia, czując się zupełnie jak podczas jednego z ich odległych spektakularnych pościgów, w czasie których zgranie się z przeciwnikiem grało kluczową rolę. Poza dokumentami potwierdzającymi ich zwycięstwo w kilkumiesięcznych negocjacjach oraz wszystkimi tymi informacjami, jakie doprowadziły ich do punktu, w którym stali, udało mu się odkryć kilka innych, kompletnie niepowiązanych kopii. Od razu zignorował wszelkie ulotki, prywatne numery czy zdjęcia, wiedząc, że donikąd go one teraz nie zaprowadzą. Chociaż okazjonalnie lubił z sentymentem spojrzeć na stare fotografie przedstawiające Junhonga ze starszą siostrą lub absolutnie nietrafione uczesanie Youngjae, tym razem musiał skupić się na czymś innym.

Nadal nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego ktoś chciał się pozbyć Yoshidy. Może zwyczajnie za bardzo się wzbogacił, zalazł komuś za skórę albo nawet zbyt agresywnie zachowywał się w pubie. Himchan myślał jednak, że nie o to chodziło. Nie dawali im takich płytkich zleceń, doskonale wiedząc, że nie są jeszcze absolutnie wyprani z ludzkich uczuć. Każdy z nich musiał mierzyć się z poczuciem winy, a nocą ponownie oglądać wszystkie oczy, między które strzelili. Jeśli wiedzieli, że było to słuszne, jakoś udawało im się zasnąć spokojnie. Ale niewinnej ofiary żaden by sobie nie darował - w takim przypadku może nawet i Jongup byłby w stanie odnaleźć w sobie ludzkie sumienie.

Po wieczornym wyjeździe Kim był tego pewien. Jongup był bardziej emocjonalny niż to okazywał. Gdyby było przeciwnie, nie zdołałby pokochać nikogo, a już szczególnie na tyle, aby okazywać jej wierność nawet w rozpaczliwym położeniu. Ciekawe, kim była ta kobieta. W jakich okolicznościach się poznali, jak się spotykali, co się z nimi działo. To nie były odpowiedzi jakich Himchan mógł wymagać, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z prywatności Moona, jednak jako przyjaciel czuł pewien dyskomfort dowiedziawszy się o tym dopiero teraz. Przecież sam wspominał, że Junhong ją znał. Dlaczego on nie mógł? Dlaczego nigdy nie mówił, że poza przyjaciółmi potrzebował również innej miłości, jaką w tajemnicy sobie znalazł?

Ostatecznie Himchan zdecydował się na zaczerpnięcie wiadomości z internetu. Charakterystyczny szum nienowego sprzętu w jakiś sposób przyniósł mu spokój, podobnie jak wcześniej ryk silnika. Chwilę musiał łapać oddech aby dopiero następnie rozpocząć najprostsze działanie jakie tylko mógł wszcząć. Zwyczajnie wpisał w wyszukiwarce jego imię i nazwisko, a wynik zaskoczył go o wiele bardziej, niżby się tego spodziewał.

Wiedział, że Yoshida nie działał legalnie. Zresztą podobnie jak oni wszyscy. Jednak tym, co różniło go od pozostałych, było zatrzymanie i osądzenie, a następnie ucieczka z więzienia. Jak zdążył się dowiedzieć, głównym powodem było morderstwo pewnej młodej dziewczyny, zupełnie jakby pozostałe jego zbrodnie nie istniały.

Pociągnięty czystą ciekawością wyszukał również nazwisko ofiary. Tutaj również spodziewał się zawodu i tym razem na niego natrafił. Dziewczyna - o ile to ją odnalazł - była tak normalna, jak tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Skończyła wyższe studia, szukała dobrej pracy, udzielała się charytatywnie, czasami pisała artykuły do lokalnej gazety. Czysta niewinność i kompletne przeciwieństwo ich ryzykownego życia.

Dlaczego zdecydował się ją zabić? Była niesamowicie przeciętną, niepowiązaną z niczym osobą. Dla kogoś na jego stanowisku nie powinna nawet istnieć.

Niepozorne światło padające zza okna uświadomiło mu, ile czasu poświęcił na poszukiwanie potwierdzeń swoich domysłów. Choć nadal nie świtało, obsydianowy mrok za oknem zdawał się nabrać nieco bardziej szarego odcienia, zupełnie jak jego niegdyś ostre myśli. Teraz miał tylko mętne plamy zarówno przed oczami, jak i w głowie.

Dobrze wiedział, że w tym stanie nic nie zdziała. Powoli podpierając się o biurko, usiłował zmusić swoje zmęczone ciało do powstania i udania się do jednego z wolnych pokoi. Nie zauważył, gdy w porannym otępieniu strącił jeden z albumów, a dopiero pusty odgłos i widok znajomych twarzy mu to uświadomił.

Schylił się po przedmiot, jednak ponownie upuścił go tak szybko, jak zdołał podnieść. Już nawet nie samo zdjęcie tak go zaskoczyło, choć musiał przyznać, że widok był lekko szokujący. Dopiero podpis sprawił, że Himchan na chwilę zamarł. Głosił on, że fotografia pochodziła sprzed czterech lat, a widnieli na niej jego wieloletni przyjaciel Jongup stojący pod rękę z kobietą zamordowaną przez Yoshidę.

To mógł być przypadek, ale Himchan wiedział, że nie był. Jej bystre spojrzenie spoglądające na niego z laminowanej powierzchni było takie samo, jak na każdym zdjęciu znalezionym na stronie szkoły czy w tygodniku. To była zupełnie ta sama osoba - czysta, niewinna i fałszywie osądzona.

Prywatne zdjęcia Jongupa, choć nie powinny być oglądane bez jego zgody, mogły stanowić kluczowy fragment dla jego śledztwa. Z lekka drżącymi dłońmi z powodu zaskoczenia podniósł zeszyt i delikatnie przewrócił stronę. Im dalej się zagłębiał, tym bardziej utrwalał się w swoim przekonaniu, iż kobieta coś dla Jongupa znaczyła. Choć może "coś" było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem.

Kolejno odnalazł ich siedzących jak gdyby nigdy nic w jakimś opuszczonym budynku, to w terenie po zmroku, to uroczo szczerzących się do siebie nawzajem niczym młodzi zakochani. Nie miał wątpliwości - tacy kiedyś właśnie byli.

Ale przecież znał Jongupa w tamtym czasie i nie zauważył, aby śmierć kobiety jakoś szczególnie na niego wpłynęła. Zarówno wcześniej, jak i obecnie, zdolny był do zabijania z zimną krwią gdy wymagała tego sytuacja i nigdy nie zaogniło się to w żaden sposób - dopiero w momencie, gdy chodziło o nieuchronną egzekucję Yoshidy.

Czy to możliwe, że nie przejął się specjalnie jej śmiercią? Przecież musiał w jakiś sposób żałować. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że tak łatwo zamknął to w sobie i nawet nie przelał nerwów na ofiary, nawet nic nie powiedział. Ostatecznie Himchan nie wiedział, że Jongup kogoś miał, a przecież nie tylko jako szef, ale i przyjaciel, powinien był zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Pytanie tylko, jak blisko był z tajemniczą Shin Jiweon?

Jeszcze jedna rzecz od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy. Z samego tyłu, w ostatniej rubryce albumu, ze starego zdjęcia mrugała do niego ta sama dziewczyna, z dobrze znajomym, młodym Junhongiem pod ramię. Chcąc się upewnić, że nie były to senne przywidzenia, musiał przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Od razu dostrzegł schowane za nim inne zdjęcia i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło - to nigdy nie była jego siostra. Kobieta, która dała mu wsparcie, musiała być nikim innym jak dziewczyną Jongupa i to w ten sposób się poznali.

Choć cała ta sytuacja go wyjątkowo ocudziła, nadal sądził, że sen najlepiej uspokoi jego rozszalałe nerwy. Odłożył album, a następnie skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni. Powoli wschodzący dzień odgonił ciężką atmosferę panującą na korytarzu, mimo to Himchan zdecydował się nie rozstawać z latarką. Całe szczęście, bo znikąd pojawiająca się sylwetka Daehyuna była wystarczająco przerażająca już w tym sztucznym świetle, a co dopiero w nieprzeniknionym mroku.

\- Co tutaj robisz o tej porze? - spytał, zerkając na przyjaciela podejrzliwie.

\- Youngjae pilnuje Jongupa, a ja nie mogę zasnąć - przyznał obojętnie.

Słuchając jego chłodnej odpowiedzi, Himchan nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wspomnieniem w myślach jego dawnego zachowania. Nie zawsze był taki zimny, kiedyś poświęcając się ich pracy potrafił wykrzesać z siebie na tyle entuzjazmu, aby udostępnić go innym. Co było w tym najdziwniejsze? Nikt nie wiedział, co wywołało tą gwałtowną zmianę. Jedyne, co było dla nich pewne, to że chłopak zawsze miał ogromną nadzieję odnośnie wszystkiego. Najprawdopodobniej ta wiara pewnego dnia przysłoniła mu realną ocenę, a konsekwencje były zbyt wielkie. To oczywiste, że wybudował wokół siebie mur, który zdecydowanie uniemożliwił mu zrobienie kroku na przód.

Ciężko było określić, czy nadal posiadał chociaż jej odrobinę. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy tylko błąkał się po kątach, jakby jakaś choroba wyniszczała go od środka i odbierała wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnął.

Himchan westchnął cicho, tak aby Daehyun nie dosłyszał. Zdecydowanie w ich grupie było zbyt dużo sekretów.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, łudząc się, że może tym razem dowie się czegoś nowego.

\- Czy ja wiem? - Jung wzruszył ramionami, co bardziej przypominało gest zrzucania ze swoich barków ciężaru całego świata. - Nijako. Szaro. Beznamiętnie, jakby wszystko straciło sens. Beznadziejnie.

"Beznadzieja" to było idealne słowo do opisania jego stanu. Ktoś, kto kiedyś przepełniony był wiarą, a teraz został pozbawiony swojej największej siły. Himchan wiedział, że będzie musiał to jakoś zmienić, gdyż funkcjonowanie w takim stanie było bezcelowe. Uważał, że najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji będzie odnalezienie jakiegoś zajęcia i całkowite pochłonięcie się nim. Kto wie, czy nie trafiła im się do tego okazja idealna - zarówno układ z Kwonem, jak i nowe zlecenie wymagały mniejszego lub większego dopracowania i wkładu wszystkich członków.

Nie zamienili więcej ani słowa. Daehyun zniknął na końcu korytarza, a niewzruszony Himchan udał się na kolejne piętro. Miał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo na głowie aby dokładać sobie kolejnych zmartwień.

A lubujący się w psuciu planów przyjaciela Jongup zdawał się doskonale o tym wiedzieć.

Jego głos w zaciekawieniu przywołał go do siebie. Co dziwne, nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Youngjae, jakby mężczyzna rozmawiał sam ze sobą. Dopiero po chwili wsłuchał się w jego słowa i wszystko zdawało się jeszcze bardziej stracić na racjonalności.

Już sam jego ton go zaniepokoił. Po cichu zakradł się pod uchylone drzwi i stojąc obok, w spokoju słuchał. Na początku nie wiedział, z kim Jongup rozmawiał, domyślił się tylko tyle, że ten ktoś musiał zasłużyć sobie na to, w jaki sposób się do niego zwracano. Choć Jongup przynajmniej usiłował zachować pozory szacunku, w jego ustach brzmiało to niesamowicie szyderczo. Mówił powoli i spokojnie, a jednak coś w tym sposobie wywoływało dreszcze. Każda sylaba zdawała się być ostrzem w jego dłoni, a każde kolejne słowo następną kreską na obcym przedramieniu. Z lubością zadawał kolejne rany, delektując się widokiem krwi ginącej gdzieś w marszczeniach materiału. Himchan oczami wyobraźni widział jego sadystyczny, sztuczny uśmiech i jedyne szczere, przepełnione cierpieniem oczy spoglądające na swoją zastygłą w przerażeniu ofiarę. To nie był Jongup jakiego znał - ani myśli, których by się po sobie spodziewał.

Dopiero potem zrozumiał. Kiedy zimna furia skryta pod fałszywym opanowaniem zaczęła zmieniać się w bezlitosną obietnicę, już wiedział. Na jeden krótki moment, krótszy niż jedno uderzenie serca, jego pewny głos załamał się, ścięty czarną rozpaczą.

Pojedyncze słowa, a następnie całe wyrwane z kontekstu zdania zaczęły do niego docierać. Nie chciał ich słuchać, a tym bardziej nie chciałby być na miejscu rozmówcy. Nie miał wątpliwości co do oddania Jongupa tamtej dziewczynie - wszystko, co o niej mówił, w jakiś psychopatyczny sposób było piękne. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego przyjaciel był psychopatą, inaczej nie brałby go do gangu. Potrzebował kogoś absolutnie poddanego sprawie, idącego po trupach do celu, w ich przypadkach śmiertelnie dosłownie. Nigdy jednak nie podejrzewał, że poza pracą mógłby być tak wierny jakiejś osobie, w wyjątkowo romantyczny sposób - jednak jeśli już to się wydarzyło, nie mogło się skończyć inaczej. Nie z jego charakterem, nad którym przecież nie mógł zapanować.

Czuł, że musi przerwać ten demoniczny monolog nim i do niego coś z tego trafi. Nie mógł słuchać o torturach, już nawet nie cielesnych, jakie gwarantował mordercy swojej miłości. Nie potrafił.

Mocno trzymał dłoń na klamce, gdy nagle, jak postrzelony ptak, tamten przerwał wpół zdania. Przez szparę dostrzegł jak wyłącza telefon, a następnie agresywnie przeczesując włosy wstaje. Instynktownie cofnął się, choć i tak wiedział, że zaślepiony furią przyjaciel nawet nie spojrzy w jego stronę. Schował się za drzwiami by móc obserwować jak roztrzęsiony mężczyzna kieruje się w przeciwną stronę.

Wyraźnie, jakby tuż za sobą, usłyszał tykanie odliczającego zegara. Miał rozpaczliwe mało czasu.

Za późno było aby go zatrzymać, przynajmniej nie w taki sposób i nie tutaj. Wiedział, dokąd się uda, a znając miasto jak własną kieszeń, w pamięci potrafił odtworzyć każdy skrót, nawet ten, którego Jongup nigdy nie użyje. Głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc i znów skierował się na opuszczony podjazd. Zatrzyma przyjaciela, wiedział to, za każdą cenę.

Rozumiał go. Zachował się nieprofesjonalnie już samym krótkim telefonem, a co dopiero akcją bez najlżejszego przygotowania, ale jak nikt znał szczere intencje Jongupa. Już wcześniej cechowały go zachowania typowe dla idealnych zwycięzców, co oznaczało, że obrany przez niego cel nie miał już najmniejszych szans. Widać Moon czekał dwa długie lata na okazję, a gdy ona się nareszcie nadarzyła, nie chciał marnować ani chwili dłużej. Niepozornym służbowym samochodem, w godzinach bardzo porannych i bardzo nieludzkich, zmierzał na osobiste wykonanie wyroku i pomszczenie osoby najbliższej jego sercu.

Może nawet Himchan pozwoliłby mu go zabić. Nie był przecież niedoświadczonym dzieciakiem aby w pojedynkę iść na wysoko postawionego faceta z nożem jedynie w kieszeni. Musiał mieć jakiś plan, kto wie, czy nie ustalany od dnia jej śmierci. Miał taką cichą nadzieję, że Jongup doskonale wiedział, jak wszystko przebiegnie. Żądza zemsty nie odbierze mu zdrowego rozsądku, a on wszystko załatwi bez świadków ani zbędnego zamieszania. Jeśli dzwonił wcześniej z groźbami do Yoshidy, ten mógł się jakoś przygotować - chociaż kto wie, czy pół godziny po telefonie spodziewałby się, że ktoś będzie próbował go zabić.

Według planu na miejscu powinien być przed Jongupem. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie powinien na niego czekać, czy zdecyduje się podejść od przodu, czy jednak najpierw spenetruje stare magazyny. To było bardzo w stylu mężczyzny, z samego rana załatwiać jakieś brudne interesy na swoim terenie i jeszcze bardziej w stylu Jongupa rozwiązać wszystko w zaciemnionym, zapylonym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nikt i tak nie zobaczy plam z krwi.

Wzdrygnął się lekko gdy gdzieś za swoimi plecami usłyszał szorstki śmiech, wyrażający jednocześnie politowanie, jak i strach, jakby w głębi duszy wcale nie lekceważył trudnego przeciwnika. Tak charakterystyczny głos, zniekształcony przez wiekową ranę postrzałową, mogła mieć tylko jedna osoba - a tylko ta inna konkretna potrafiła wywołać u niej ów gest.

Zaklął pod nosem. Spóźnił się, tymczasem jego przyjaciel, niesiony emocjami, rozpoczął swoje z góry przesądzone negocjacje. Rozejrzał się dookoła, poszukując źródła głosu i wejścia, w którym nie byłby widoczny. Nie będzie się wtrącał, nie rozwiąże jego osobistych porachunków. Będzie tylko asekuracją w sytuacji, gdy mężczyzna wypowie jedno słowo za dużo albo któryś członków ochrony choćby zbliży lufę do jego skroni.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że egoistycznie zdecydował się załatwić wszystko samotnie. Dlaczego nie wziął ze sobą chociażby Youngjae, który stałby na czatach? Czy on nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ze swoją wendetą wcale nie był sam?

Starając się nie rozkojarzyć głośnymi oskarżeniami przyjaciela, zakradł się po cichu do wejścia. Dziękował w myślach, że oboje wybrali takie, a nie inne miejsce, niezależnie od tego w jaki sposób Jongup wywabił Yoshidę ze swojej posiadłości. W razie gdyby musiał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, odbezpieczył wcześniej broń, z nadzieją, że nie będzie zmuszony jej użyć.

To co najbardziej go zaskoczyło, to luźna rozmowa jaką oboje prowadzili. Jongup ze swoim aroganckim uśmiechem przyglądał się niskiemu Japończykowi, słuchając jego słabych tłumaczeń. Jak widać zachowywał jeszcze pozory odwagi lub może jego spojrzenie nadal nie padło na powoli przesuwającą się w stronę narzędzia zbrodni dłoń towarzysza. Może i to lepiej - kto wie jakby zareagował, gdyby poczuł się realnie zagrożony.

Coś jednak Himchanowi wydawało się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Ze swojego punktu widzenia nie dostrzegł żadnego ukrytego wsparcia, jakby Smith był zdany tylko na siebie. To by oznaczało nieco niehonorowe zagranie ze strony Jongupa, zważywszy na to, że najprawdopodobniej przeciwnik nawet nie miał jak się bronić. To ponownie sprowadziło go do pytania: jak udało im się umówić na swobodną konwersację? Czym przekonał Yoshidę? Czy on zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego, że rozmawiał z osobą, która kilkanaście minut temu groziła mu śmiercią na przynajmniej kilka najmniej humanitarnych sposobów jakie tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić?

A on, śmiertelnie spokojny, uśmiechał się, jakby już pozbawiony był życia.

Jakby całe szaleństwo Moona skupione było na zupełnie czym innym. Jakby nigdy nie zbrudził sobie rąk, czy to krwią, czy brudnymi pieniędzmi i nikt nie miał powodów do zemsty.

To, co wydarzyło się następnie, zajęło może jedno uderzenie serca. Himchan nawet nie czuł jak w momencie poderwał się do skoku niczym drapieżny kot. Ale instynktownie musiał zareagować aby nie pozwolić na to, co mogło się wydarzyć. Widząc znikąd pojawiające się wsparcie, którego zaaferowany przyjaciel nie dostrzegł, czuł się wręcz zobowiązany do ratowania jego niewinnej skóry. Po czasie zorientował się, co zrobił, gdy jakby w zwolnionym tempie widział z dokładnością jak ledwo żywe ciało upada na posadzkę, gwałtownie łapiąc się za ranny obojczyk i wolną ręką próbuje złagodzić upadek. Nieudolnie.

Szkoda tylko, że przez jego nieuwagę to kto inny ucierpiał.

Gdy tylko wyskoczył zza pudeł, z dokładnością widział, jak zagubiony pocisk nieprzyjaciela trafił Jongupa. Przerażeni gangsterzy cofnęli się, nie mogąc zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Himchan się zmaterializował. Całe szczęście, rozkojarzenie przeciwników wpłynęło na jego korzyść. Zdezorientowany Yoshida wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem tępo wpatrywali się w Kima, który schylał się nad rannym przyjacielem. Jeśli potrafił przymknąć oko na niehonorowe morderstwo z jego strony, tak atak bez ostrzeżenia nieznajomego był niedopuszczalny. Widział ich oburzenie, a potem dotarły do niego tylko przekleństwa i rozkaz ucieczki. Nie obchodziło go to już. Tchórz i tak wkrótce zapłaci za wszystko.

Przez krótką chwilę przerażenie przyćmiło jego umysł. Widząc bordową plamę barwiącą jego koszulę na jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerni, tylko zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując atak paniki i wściekłości. Przecież nie tak powinien zachować się lider. Zupełnie nie tak.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - warknął Jongup, próbując się podnieść na łokciu. - Dałbym sobie radę sam. Gdybyś go nie wystraszył, nie postrzeliłby mnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zgodził się, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak fachowo rozwiązać zaistniałą sytuację. - Od razu by cię zabił.

Nawet jeśli Moon miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, Himchan kazał mu się zamknąć. Uznał, że nie powinien się przemęczać, choć tak naprawdę próbował uspokoić siebie aby mu pomóc. W drodze do samochodu powtarzał tylko jedno, nigdy wcześniej tak nie dramatyczne zdanie. Tylko nie tętnica.

Najlepiej wiedział, że towarzysz wyglądał lepiej niż faktycznie się czuł. Taki już charakter. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić w samochodzie, to posadzić go na tylnych siedzeniach, kazać uciskać ranę i utrzymywać z nim stały kontakt. Przeklął w myślach tego, który zabrał jego apteczkę i nie oddał jej na miejsce, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie było w niej nic obecnie użytecznego. Mogli nie mieć zbyt dużo czasu i dosłownie wszystko by się przydało.

\- Pozwoliłeś mu uciec - przypomniał, z wyrzutem zerkając w przednie lusterko. - Tchórzowi, który zabił Jiweon. Myślisz, że na darmo dałem się postrzelić?

Choć wypowiedzenie każdego słowa sprawiało mu coraz większy trud, było coś takiego w sposobie w jaki wymówił jej imię, że Himchan od razu poczuł chęć wrzucenia stecznego i potrącenia kryminalisty. Nie zasługiwał na inny los, nawet jeśli zwalczanie ognia ogniem nie zawsze wychodziło na dobre. Jedno wiedział na pewno: gdyby powstrzymał mężczyznę, nieważne, w jaki sposób, więcej nie zrobiłby już nic złego.

Zaklął pod nosem, dostrzegając, że tak łatwo nie pozbędą się kłopotów. Widząc na ich drodze gotowego zatrzymać pojazd kolejnego człowieka Smitha, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak pociągnąć za spust przez otwarte okno. Ten desperacki gest w imię wyższego dobra musiał mu zostać ułaskawiony. Wiózł umierającego człowieka, któremu czasu pozostało rozpaczliwie niewiele. Jeśli dzięki temu go uratuje, musiał przyznać, że było warto. Zasada życie za życie. Poza tym - do czego oczywiście by się w życiu nie przyznał - traktował to jako swoistą zemstę za doprowadzenie jego przyjaciela do stanu zagrażającemu jego zdrowiu, jeśli nie życiu.

Ale przecież to nie mogło się tak skończyć. Przynajmniej to sobie powtarzał przez całą drogę, wiedząc, że wyszli cało z niejednej już opresji. Jeśli Jongup zginie tej nocy - i to Himchan gotów był przysiąc przed każdym - to dopilnuje, aby jego morderca nie zaznał więcej żadnej spokojnej nocy.

\- Himchan - wyjąkał. Kim bał spojrzeć się do tyłu, więc tylko zacisnął ręce na kierownicy i dodał gazu, w skupieniu czekając na rozwinięcie myśli. - Nie obwiniaj się, dobra? Zasłużyłem na to. To moja pokuta. Sam wiesz, ile złego zrobiłem. Teraz przynajmniej--

\- Przestań chrzanić - warknął lider. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że przyjaciel mógł mówić na poważnie. Może od utraty krwi zaczął mówić od rzeczy, co swoją drogą również nie wróżyło nic dobrego. - Jeszcze tylko kilka przecznic. Trzymaj się.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jaki był spięty dopóki nie poczuł słodkiego smaku krwi z przygryzionej wargi.

\- Dobry z ciebie szef i wierzę, że zadbasz o resztę. Obiecaj mi tylko jedną rzecz. Za wszelką cenę dorwiecie tego--

Nie dał mu skończyć, ostro skręcając, a następnie hamując na podjeździe. Może trochę za ostro, biorąc pod uwagę jego zduszony jęk.

Reszta poranka składała się dla niego już tylko ze spazmatycznych ataków nagłego, gwałtownego strachu. W pewnym momencie to już nie był zwykły lęk, a panika jakiej jako lider nie powinien nawet i nie doświadczył nigdy. Nie pamiętał dokładnie kłótni z Yonggukiem, choć przecież wiedział, że mocno argumentował swoją decyzję. Nawet nie wysiadł z samochodu, jedynie przesiadł się do tyłu, nieświadomie licząc mijające sekundy. Oczywiste, że jak zwykle rozsądny Yongguk zabronił wezwania pogotowia. Przecież od razu by ich zamknęli. Nie bez powodu całe ich bogactwo i wizerunek uznawany był za zasługę Banga, ale w tym momencie Himchan doskonale wiedział, że są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.

Nie docierały do niego żadne tłumaczenia. Uważał, że tym razem materializm towarzysza był okrutnie egoistyczny, a oni zmuszeni byli coś zrobić. Zareagować jakkolwiek, póki jeszcze miało to sens. O mało nie rzucił się na niego, gdy próbował wyciągnąć go z siedzenia samochodu służbowego, dopóki gdzieś z tyłu umysłu nie uderzyły go ostre słowa również obecnego Daehyuna.

Nie wierzył. Nie chciał wierzyć. Przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela, znacząc sobie ręce jego krwią. Musiało być jeszcze coś, co mógł zrobić. Zanim ktokolwiek zaczął wypominać mu jego niedopuszczalne błędy, opuścił pojazd. Niczym w amoku, nieświadomy swoich działań, udał się gdzie go tylko nogi poniosły.

Nie widział pustej rozpaczy w oczach Daehyuna. Nie zrozumiał poczucia winy Yongguka, spowodowanego zaniedbaniem swojej jedynej rodziny. Nie dostrzegł martwych ust Jongupa układających się w nieme przeprosiny ani już tym bardziej nie słyszał dramatycznych słów potwierdzających jego niewyśnione koszmary.

\- Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Jongupa przywiózł już martwego?

Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy w czasie swojego samotnego marszu wpadł na ścianę. Był tak dobrze zapoznany ze śmiercią, a jednak ta zaschnięta krew przypominała mu o jego pierwszym morderstwie, lata temu, po którym ręce trzęsły mu się jeszcze przez dobre trzy dni. Z tą tylko różnicą, że tamtego incydentu nie mógł uniknąć, a śmierć przyjaciela była tylko głupim błędem, który nie miałby miejsca gdyby tylko zastanowił się, co robił.

Dopiero wtedy brutalnie dotarło do niego, dlaczego Jongup tak rozpaczliwie szukał zemsty. Nie mógł mieć mu niczego za złe, bo sam musiał przyznać, że gdyby tylko miał okazję, zabójcy byłby zdolny skręcić kark gołymi rękami. Bez zastanowienia, bez zbędnej finezji, bez tłumaczeń. Aby po prostu przez jeden gest przekazać mu cały ten ból, jaki pozostał w miejscu, które zwykle zajmował Jongup.

Może i był złodziejem, oszustem, mordercą - ale to kto inny miał osądzić jego czyny.

Zemsta wydawała się być Himchanowi czymś zupełnie różnym. Nie zabijał bez powodu, nie starał się też zabawić się w sędziego, zwyczajnie stawiał ofiarę w takiej samej sytuacji, jak tamten zdecydował się postawić kogoś mu bliskiego. Teraz, jeśli o zemstę chodziło, musieli zapisać kolejne istnienie do listy. Oby tylko zrobił to kto inny, bo Kim wiedział, że po następnym razie długo nie weźmie broni do rąk.

Do czego to wszystko doprowadziło? Nie miał zamiaru na nikogo zrzucać winy. Nawet nie wiedział co zrobili ze sobą Youngjae i Junhong i szczerze nie chciał być osobą, która przekaże im najnowsze wieści. W myślach widział już pogłębiające się samopoczucie Daehyuna, który w ten sposób odkryje zupełnie nowy wymiar rozpaczy. W końcu tylko tego mógł się spodziewać, bo sam wiedział, że połamane skrzydła nadziei bolą najbardziej. Tylko do Yongguka mógł, a jednocześnie nie śmiałby mieć wyrzutów - przecież nie on jeden postawił bogactwo, własne idee czy prywatne intencje nad przyjaciół i nie on jeden szukając ich utracił to, co najważniejsze.

Wziął głęboki oddech, licząc, że wypuszczenie powietrza jakoś go uspokoi. Nie pozwoli mordercy swojego brata spędzić ani minuty dłużej na tym pięknie okrutnym świecie, wiedząc, że jego obecność tutaj mogłaby tylko narobić więcej zamieszania. Nie zasłużył na życie w tak podłym świecie, którego mógłby zostać królem. Szybka śmierć i tak była dla niego łaską, ale z pewnością wyjściem mniej korzystnym od rządzenia swoim prywatnym, brudnym interesem.

Spojrzał prosto w jego przekrwione oczy, a niechciane łzy płynące po jego policzkach kolejny raz wywołały tylko obrzydzenie. Nie mógł patrzeć na to niby błagalne spojrzenie człowieka, który wcześniej z taką łatwością odebrał cudze życie. Jak śmiał prosić o litość, skoro sam nie miał jej ani krzty?

Nigdy wcześniej nie odliczał przed strzałem, ale teraz chciał, aby wszystko wyszło idealnie. Na to Jongup zasługiwał, na godną śmierć i zemstę braci może niesprawiedliwych, ale niesamowicie wiernych.

Zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc na to dłużej spoglądać, choć i tak przez ciężkie łzy ledwo widział. Wycelował.

Trzy.

Odbezpieczył, delikatnie nakierowując dłoń na spust.

Dwa.

Otworzył oczy, chcąc wyraźnie dostrzec, jak życie z niego ucieka. Wstrzymał oddech.

Jeden.

Upadł.

Bo przecież - tego zaprzeczyć się nie dało - to on sam i tylko on był pomyłką, jaka kosztowała Jongupa życie.


End file.
